Destino
by Luriana
Summary: (AU) Una serie de acontecimientos llevan a un Malfoy y a una Potter a cumplir con su destino, dos jóvenes que sin nada en común se dan cuenta de la conexión que existe entre ellos. Esta historia pertenece al evento "Celebración Viñetas variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like our never dies en Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, salvo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir.

Aviso: Esta historia pertenece al evento "Celebración Viñetas variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like our never dies en Facebook.

NA: Basándome en 10 palabras del tema "Básica general" traigo ante ustedes esta serie de viñetas entrelazadas esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

1\. Luz de luna

Palabras: Luna & Té

Cualquier persona que hubiera conocido a Scorpius Malfoy y a Lily Potter en la preparatoria, se hubiera sorprendido mucho de verlos ahora en esa cafetería bajo la luz de la luna, sosteniendo sus manos y tomando té.

En primer lugar porque ambos odiaban las bebidas calientes y más si estás estaban hechas a base de hierba. Y en segundo lugar porque ellos no se soportaban.

Y es que, el que ambos fueran hijos de dos de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra hacia que sus caracteres chocaran y que ellos no se pudieran ver ni en pintura.

Así que ahora ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían cómo habían ido a parar ahí, pero sabían que no les desagradaba la compañía del otro.

—Té de moras, por favor—pidió Lily después de que Scorpius había pedido uno de kiwi.

—Pensé que no tomabas cosas que no tuvieran alcohol—le dijo su acompañante mirándola fijamente

—Me invitaste a una cafetería—respondió sin darle importancia—el que debe de tener cuidado debes ser tú, creo que el alcohol y el kiwi no tienen una buena reacción.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos al recibir su orden

—¿Y las moras sí? —preguntó mirando la fruta sobresalir de su bebida.

—¿No has probado el Absolut blueberry? —respondió moviendo la cuchara dentro de su taza humeante—ah no, tú solo frecuentas bares baratos.

Scorpius soltó una risitia.

—Tienes razón—aceptó—pero si mal no recuerdo fue ahí donde te encontré ayer.

Lily sonrió y agachó la mirada, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—Pero aunque frecuente bares baratos—continuó el rubio—creo que en cuestión de cafeterías tengo buen gusto ¿no crees? Estamos alumbrados por tu luz—Lily lo miró extrañado—tu segundo nombre es Luna ¿cierto?

Lily rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón. El lugar no es nada feo—tomó un sorbo—y la compañía es agradable.

Se sonrojo al decir lo último y no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos

—¿Te parece? — le sujetó la mano y ella no hizo intento alguno por quitarla.

Lily miró como sus manos estaban juntas y la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. No entendía como había terminado en una cafetería con Malfoy, ella lo detestaba por el simple hecho de ser él. Odiaba su prepotencia y su simple sentido del humor. Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, se conocían porque era compañero de clases de su hermano Albus, pero de ahí a al tener las manos entrelazadas en una cafetería había un abismo muy grande el cuál no entendía cómo habían cruzado.

Scorpius no pensaba tan diferente, porque aunque él si había tenido cierto agrado por la pelirroja, siempre pensó que era una niña superficial y caprichosa que manejaba a las personas según su conveniencia. Sinceramente aún lo creía pero el haberla besado un día anterior, el haber probado esos labios sabor a licor adulterado lo impulsaron a invitarla a salir al otro día.

Lily tomó las manos de su compañero y entrelazó las suyas dejándolas a la altura de sus labios.

—No me mal entiendas—dijo la pelirroja—me la estoy pasando bien, pero ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Scorpius sonrió.

—Tampoco lo entiendo bien, como te dije ayer fue algo confuso. Pero si gustas—besó los nudillos de la chica—podemos entenderlo juntos.

—¿Desde que nos conocimos hasta hoy o desde hoy hasta que nos conocimos? —propuso.

Scorpius sacó una moneda y la puso de canto.

—Si sale cara, desde que nos conocimos hasta hoy.

—Salió cruz—alegó Lily—empecemos desde ayer.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Su sonrisa

Palabras: Música y sonrisa

La cabeza de Scorpius estaba dando vueltas, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en casa descansando? Si el día de ayer había salido, no entendía como había ido a parar de nuevo en ese lugar.

Sus amigos lo habían convencido de salir, según ellos un nuevo bar se había inauguraron a las afueras y ellos tenían que ser los primeros en conocerlo. Pudo haber seguido el ejemplo de Albus que dijo él sí quería un futuro y ya no podía estar saliendo diario con ellos.

Él también debería comenzar a pensar en su futuro y no dejarse llevar por invitaciones perjudiciales, que al fin de cuentas lo dejaban muy aburrido. Algunas chicas le sonreían, pero en cierto modo ya hasta eso le aburría. Sabía que podía tener a la que quisiera, tenía en claro con quien podía tener una relación larga y con quien pasar el rato, sin embargo en esos momentos sólo quería pasar el rato en su cama.

El bar era horrible y al parecer el alcohol era del más corriente pues con solamente dos copas ya había perdido el sentido.

Se dirigió al baño sujetándose de todo soporte posible, se echó agua en la cara creyendo que así volvería de nuevo a la realidad, pero fue inútil.

Salió del baño tambaleándose y un cuerpo pequeño delgado lo hicieron tropezar.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Potter?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, al parecer Lily tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, esta se tallo los ojos.

—¿Mi hermano está contigo? —Preguntó la pelirroja lentamente—es mi fin y el de Rose y el de Lucy y el de Roxanne—se lamentó girando hacia la pared.

Scorpius la sujeto del brazo.

—Cálmate, Albus no quiso venir—la tranquilizó, esta miro su brazo y luego a él—¿estás bien?

—Claro—se soltó del agarre—voy con mis primas.

Dio unos pasos hacia enfrente pero se tropezó, Scorpius la sujetó de nuevo.

—Tal vez las vea después—aceptó Lily sentándose en la mesa más próxima.

Imitando la acción de su compañera, el rubio se sentó junto a ella. Al menos tendría alguien conocido con quien platicar o eso pensaba hasta que la música comenzó a sonar.

—¡Amo esa canción! —Expresó la pelirroja—¿Bailas?

Scorpius no estaba seguro de poder estar de pie, pero al ver a la hermana menor de su amigo haciendo movimientos con la cabeza supo que debía acompañarla en esa pieza. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hasta el centro de la pista.

Los movimientos de Lily eran sueltos, aunque se caracterizaba por ser extrovertida, Scorpius nunca la había visto dejarse llevar de ese modo. Y es que ese ritmo de música más los tragos que ya llevaba habían hecho de la pelirroja una bailarina profesional. Al contrario de él, que se limitaba a mover las rodillas, nunca había sido un buen bailarín.

—Nunca te había visto así—le dijo Scorpius una vez que volvieron a la mesa.

Lily le dio un trago a una bebida de color verde que recién había pedido.

—Es porque no me conoces—explicó—yo, soy la fiesta andante y casi nunca—balbuceo—tomo nada que no contenga alcohol.

— _Claro, por eso estas así de borracha—_ pensó el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó Lily al sentir esos ojos grises en ella.

—Eres muy bonita, Lily—respondió sin pena alguna.

Lily no respondió, se limitó a sonreír. Esa sonrisa tan característica en los Potter, con cierto toque de superioridad y mucha intensión de coqueteo.

—Tengo que irme—comentó Lily sin dejar de sonreir.

Se levantó de su asiento y Scorpius hizo lo mismo, no podía dejarla ir, no después de ver esa sonrisa de la que todos hablaban y de la que la mayoría se enamoraba.

—¿Salimos mañana? —preguntó el rubio.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió—¿Sólo porque me dijiste que soy bonita? No soy esa clase de chica.

La pelirroja miró dirección a la salida y se dio cuenta que sus primas se encontraban ahí con rostro preocupado, una de ellas intentaba hacer una llamada. Intento ir rápidamente con ellas pero un brazo sobre el de ella la detuvo.

No pudo pensar, no sabía si había sido la música, el alcohol o su sonrisa, pero ahora tenía a Lily frente a él a muy corta distancia, sus respiraciones estaban cerca. Así que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla. Contrario a lo que había pensado, Lily no se resistió, al contrario respondió el beso de la misma manera. Pero al separase, abrió los ojos como plato y rápidamente se soltó del agarre.

—¡Te llamo mañana!—gritó Scorpius cuando Lily salía por la puerta del bar.

Lily salió con sus primas ignorando los regaños de estas, se delineó los labios con la yema de sus dedos. No entendía qué había pasado pero se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo antes de la boda.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Sueños premonitorios

Palabras: Amor y sueño.

La casa de los abuelos Weasley se había convertido en salón de fiestas lujoso, destinado para la Gran Boda de Victorie Weasley y Ted Lupin.

En la habitación que en algún momento fue de Ginny Weasley, se encontraban todas las primas hablando de lo bonito que era el vestido, de los tonos de maquillaje que quedarían perfectos para la prima mayor y lo bien que habían elegido sus vestidos de damas de honor.

Lily tendría que estar peinándose, pero se encontraba en la cama jugando _Pop on_ en su celular.

—¡Lily estás arrugando el vestido! —Gritó Victorie jalándola—mis damas deben de lucir hermosas.

Lily rodó los ojos y comenzó a alisar su vestido. Estaba fastidiada de tanto preparativo y tanta atención hacia los novios.

Un día antes había hablado con Ted respecto a esto.

—No entiendo por qué te quieres casar—le espetó Lily a su amigo mientras cenaban

—¿Porque amo a tu prima? —respondió en tono de pregunta, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Eso no es amor—se quejó Lily.

—¡Lily! —la reprendió su madre.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad—protesto—llevan 10 años juntos, desde la preparatoria, eso es dependencia emocional. El amor no existe.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad—le hizo ver Ted.

—El enamoramiento dura de 1 mes a 2 años—explicó la pelirroja—te vuelves idiota en ese tiempo pero después se acabó.

—Pareces saber mucho del tema para tus 18 años—le cuestionó su padre.

—Estoy a punto de entrar a estudiar psicología, obviamente sé cómo funciona el cerebro y eso.

Lily movió su rostro a los lados en forma de negación, todo lo que tuviera que ver con amor y romance le empalagaba y un matrimonio era todo eso, más el de la creída de su prima Victorie.

—Como sea, me voy a dormir—agregó la menor de los Potter—¿Dónde está Albus?

—Salió con Malfoy y sus amigos—informó Ginny.

—¿Con ese idiota? —preguntó en forma de disgusto.

—Lily, ¿no te pareces que el día de hoy estas muy agresiva? —preguntó Teddy mirándola extraño.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada

—Lo normal—se levantó de la mesa—buenas noches.

En cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, Lily se quedó dormida al otro día sería la boda y una dama de honor tendría que estar descansada, según le había dicho Victorie.

Pero aunque durmió como piedra no puedo descansar gracias a un sueño extraño que tuvo con el amigo de su hermano, a ese que tanto odiaba.

En el sueño, ella se encontraba en un restaurante desayunando cuando un rubio alto y delgado con actitud soberbia entraba del brazo de una chica. A pesar de que pasaban frente a ella no le ponían atención e iban directo a su mesa que estaba junto. Lo cual le enojaba mucho y decidía ir a hacer acto de presencia. Scorpius la miraba asustado y trataba de buscar una explicación mientras su acompañante le preguntaba por qué tenía que responder a las preguntas de esa chica.

—Porque soy su futuro—respondía Lily muy enojada—y no tiene derecho a arruinar eso.

—Lily pero no es tiempo de estar juntos, tú ahorita me odias—le respondía Scorpius alterado

—Porque lo arruinas todo—reprochaba—hasta mi sueño lo arruinas, por tu estúpida culpa tendré que despertar.

Comenzó a perder la imagen de Scorpius pero su nombre lo escuchaba claro con su voz.

—¡Lily! —Repetían—¡Lily!

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

—¡Lily! —escuchó de nuevo, sin embargo esa voz ya no era de Scorpius, si no de su madre—Lily, tienes que arreglarte.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la figura de su madre frente a ella. Parpadeó rápidamente hasta caer en cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación y que por fin había llegado el día más esperado de la familia, la primera boda de los nietos Weasley.

Ese día fue el más aburrido de su vida, ver tanto amor la ponía de malas, más después de esa pesadilla que tuvo. ¿Cómo era posible que en su sueño aparecía ese maldito que toda la preparatoria la había hecho sufrir?

Tan solo recordarlo hacía que le doliera el estómago.

Menos mal que ese evento estaba por finalizar y que por fin podría tener una salida con sus primas como Dios mandaba.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Pervertido

Palabra: Revista y pervertido

La vida en la preparatoria era emocionante para todos.

Scorpius y Albus estaban en su último año, mientras que Lily recién entraba.

Pero la pequeña de los Potter no tenía problemas en socializar, tenía espíritu de líder por lo que desde el primer día tuvo su grupo de amigas y algo así como un club de fans. Intentaba no encontrarse con su hermano, ya que eso le restaba puntos a su popularidad, además había algo en su amigo rubio que la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba Lily con sus amigas leyendo una revista en el comedor.

—¿Quieres saber que dice tu horóscopo, Lily? —preguntó Susan, una de sus amigas.

—No creo mucho en eso, pero dale.

Susan se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—Las cosas están a punto de cambiar en tu vida, ten cuidado con las personas a las que les concedes tu amistad porque pueden llegar a traicionarte, tal vez aún no le conoces pero pronto aparecerá en tu vida.

—Hola Lily—dijo una voz varonil a su espalda que hizo se sobresaltará

Ante sus ojos estaba nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Se percató como Susan sonreía nerviosa pero como este ignoró a su amiga.

—¿No vino Albus? —preguntó el rubio

—Si no está contigo creo que es obvio—respondió de mala gana pero al ver que no se movía agregó—tenía dolor de muelas.

Scorpius no entendió por qué esa frialdad, sabía que Lily no era la persona más cortes pero él no le había hecho nada, se percató cómo se levantaba de la mesa y se llevaba a su amiga más a la fuerza. Desde ese momento le pareció una persona antipática. Pero al ver la revista abandonada pensó que debía de regresársela a su dueña.

Esa tarde Scorpius se propuso visitar a los Potter, tenía que hablar con Albus de algo del entrenamiento de soccer pues las fechas de torneo se acercaban y de paso le devolvería la revista a Lily.

La casa de su amigo era un poco más pequeña que la de él, pero aún era fácil perderse dentro.

—Está en su habitación—le comentó una de las muchachas que trabajaban ahí—¿Sabes cuál es?

El rubio asintió, había estado ahí con anterioridad y tenía buena memoria. Subiendo la escalera, la segunda puerta. Tenía mucha confianza con Albus así que se tomó el derecho de entrar a su habitación sin tocar.

Para su sorpresa estaba vacía, pero no tardó ni dos minutos en percatarse que esa no era la habitación de su amigo pues dudaba que Albus tuviera posters de actores en su pared y un tocador repleto de maquillaje. Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí pero ya era muy tarde.

La pequeña Lily estaba frente a él con únicamente dos toallas, una envolviendo su cuerpo y la otra en su cabello.

—¡Qué haces aquí! — gritó la pelirroja y él no tuvo opción que correr a taparle la boca con la mano.

—Por favor no grites, me equivoqué de habitación, pensé que era la de Albus.

En medio de jalones le quitó la mano a su compañero

—Suéltame pervertido—lo miró con odio

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada—aseguró un poco nerviosa—mira vine a ver a Albus, pero ya que estamos aquí aprovecho.

El rubio se metió la mano al pantalón.

—¡Albus! —gritó Lily cerrando los ojos.

—¡No grites! —pidió Scorpius—Toma la olvidaste en el comedor.

Lily miró como la revista que horas antes estaba leyendo era aventada a su cama

—Es de Susan—explicó con voz temblorosa.

Ambos se miraron cuando escucharon pasos acercarse a la habitación.

—¿Ves lo que ocasionas? —reclamó Scorpius asustado.

—Cállate y escóndete.

Lily, aun con escases de ropa, se mordió el labio y espero a que su puerta se abriera.

—¿Qué pasa, Lily?¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó Ginny con preocupación

Scorpius escondido bajo la cama rogaba que no fuera decir nada. Y aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada, esa escena de él en el cuarto de la hermana de su amigo recién bañada con solo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo daría mucho de qué hablar.

—Am—dudó la pelirroja—había una araña. ¿No estabas trabajando?

—Vine a ver cómo sigue tu hermano—respondió mirando con desconfianza—¿está en su habitación?

—Yo creo que sí, pero creo que está con su amigo Scorpius—se apresuró a responder—será mejor que no los interrumpas.

Sin decir más, Ginny salió de la habitación no sin antes lanzar una mirada desaprobatoria a Lily.

—Tienes diez segundos para llegar a la recamara de mi hermano—le indicó al rubio una vez que se quedaron solos.

Scorpius miró como sus pecas se difuminaban en ese color rojo de vergüenza que le resaltaba en las mejillas. Él también sabía que su cara estaba sufriendo el mismo efecto pues sabía que los colores aumentaban cuando la temperatura se elevaba.

Prefirió alejarse de ahí no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras.

—Exagerada

—Pervertido


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Decisiones

Palabras: Paseo y helado

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Scorpius y Lily comenzaron a hablar de su pasado.

—¿Entonces me odiaste por lo que decía tu horóscopo? —preguntó Scorpius mientras sujetaba las manos de Lily.

—No exactamente—respondió la pelirroja—fue más por como ignoraste a Susan. Y después por cómo te metiste a mi habitación.

Scorpius sonrió

—Pues a mí me caíste mal por como tratabas a tus amigas, aunque después Albus me contó ya no tenías a tu minions tras de ti, ¿qué pasó?

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Diferencia de intereses—encogió los hombros—la persona que me iba a traicionar no eras tú, si no Jane. ¿La recuerdas?

Scorpius asintió

—¿Te quito al novio?

—No, divulgo algunas cosas muy personales mías—negó con la cabeza—pero no quiero hablar de eso, tan solo recordarlo me enoja y la estoy pasando muy bien. Oye, ¿Cómo supiste que te mentía cuando dije que no tomaba nada que no tuviera alcohol?

Scorpius soltó una risita.

—No había que ser un genio para saber que no estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente, además Albus me lo contó.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo molestarse con su hermano, ¿no se podía quedar callado ni un momento?

—Tienes una sonrisa muy linda ¿Ya te lo había dicho? —la distrajo de sus pensamientos

—Ayer—asintió la pelirroja

Habían pedido ya la cuenta y el mesero los esperaba ya con la cartera para que depositaran el dinero.

Se levantaron de la mesa y mientras se dirigían a la puerta Scorpius le colocaba el sacó en los hombros de su compañera.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó el rubio mirando la luna.

Lily no respondió pero aceleró su paso siendo seguida tras su acompañante.

—Scorpius, estoy un poco confundida—confesó—han sido días muy confusos, entre la boda, los sueños, lo nuestro y recordar cómo nos conocimos.

Las facciones de Scorpius se endurecieron.

—No me malentiendas—se apresuró a decir la pelirroja—es sólo qué…

Sinceramente no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de sentir algo por él pero al fin de cuentas no lo podía evitar, algún día tenía que aceptar que esos ojos grises llamaron su atención tanto que lo obligaron a odiarlo por ponerla tan nerviosa, por hacerla sentir débil, lo odiaba por no haberse fijado en ella con anterioridad.

Scorpius la miraba esperando que terminará la frase.

—Al diablo—dijo Lily y se lanzó al cuello de su acompañante.

Duraron hacia varios segundos, ninguno de los dos era el más romántico ni su historia había sido la más coherente. Pero no había duda que ese momento era perfecto para ambos.

—Estás helado—susurró Lily sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

El rubio se aferró más a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Eso podríamos solucionarlo—sugirió para después morderle el labio.

—Pervertido.

—Exagerada

* * *

 _NA: Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias. Confieso que no ha sido de mis mejores historias pero que me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Espero les haya gustado y si no, ya saben donde expresarlo._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
